comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-11-04 - Supergirl Smash
Superman was out of town. The Justice League was dealing with a crisis offplanet. The Teen Titans were spread over on the West Coast. For a group of men with paramilitary experience, this made it the perfect time to strike. They weren't dumb enough to hit LexCorp itself, but they were hitting one of the largest National Banks in Metropolis, a literal bank blasting through the streets as mercenaries wearing low grade power armor with high end automatic weapons burst in, figuring they had the firepower to hold off the national guard, therewas no way some rentacops would stop them wtih no heroes about. It's a normal mentality for criminals. If Superman's not around, they always think 'it's time for a crime spree in Metropolis!' They never seem to remember there's another Kryptonian there as well - probably because she's in San Francisco half the time. Or maybe because she's a girl. Who knows? Still, Kara was on a rooftop looking over Metropolis when she heard the gunfire from across the city. And in a flash, she's flying to the bank. Or maybe there's just a perpetual stupidity throughout the criminal mentality. There are roughly twelve gunmen carrying assault rifles and one more that is seemingly the leader over that's carryign one hugeass minigun, and there are three more crewing over what seems to be an old Russian T-55 Main Battle Tank as it chugs in towards the main bank as people flee out, the turret swiveling to point inwards as the men are unaware of the streak of red and blue spiraling to save the day. As the tank turret swivels towards the people, a blur of blue comes out of the air, landing in front of the tank. Yes, it's Supergirl. She plants her hands down on the front of the tank, imprinting into the metal as she stops it in its (literal) tracks before it can run over anyone. Her eyes glow red and fire heat vision at the tracks, melting the metal to disable its movement. The men curse. "What? Some sorta blue bolt!?" The men that had charged in whirl over to face, "Wha, sendin' a girl to do his dirty work? Shouldn't you be off doin' yer nails Cheerleader Girl?" The men laugh, and a dozen assualt rifles and one minigun are pointed over at her even as she casually breaks through the main drive of the tank like ti's tissue paper. The turret swivels over to face her, intent on unloading an AP Shell to her back as the men all open fire. Kara Zor-El turns to face the men with the assault rifles as they all start firing at her. The bullets pretty much hit against her and flatten or richochet upon contact with her body, wherever they happen to hit. She raises an eyebrow, putting one hand on her hip as she just takes it without seeming to get so much as a mark on her. "Superman has more important things to do, I guess. So he's letting me handle the small fry like you." She taps her foot, letting them fire - the more they're firing at her, theless they're going to fire at civilians. She doesn't seem to even acknowledge the disabled tank behind her, even as it lowers its turret to aim at her back. Then when it fires, hitting her right in the small of the back, the area fills with smoke upon impact. But when the smoke clears shortly after, the remnants of the shell are flattened on the ground, and the blonde girl of steel doesn't seem any the worse for wear. In fact, she turns around to look at the tank. "So is it because I'm a girl or because you don't bother reading the papers? Or maybe just general stupidity?" One might want to add Private Snafu over into the mix as one of the men goes, "Holy, that could'v egone through a bank vault.." The shell hits her, shatters at close range, and looks like someone took a sledgehammer over to a paper mache as it crumbles down to the ground. And even as hundreds of bullets ping off her, not even ricocheting, just flattening over and falling to the ground and ringing over in a loud 'dingle' as if a jackpot in a casino was going off continuously, the men firing until the guns all 'CLICK' over on empty then. The leader whipping around his minigun, "Get on her you dimwits before I use this on you!" T hat's enough for the tank crew to reload a second hsell and fire, Kara likely hearing them desperately praying iwthin to whatever gods that would listen to them that this second shot would work unlike the first as the remaining dozen or so men charge towards her. Kara Zor-El sees the shell fire out at her. Her hand quickly goes up and the shell hits into the palm of her hand, her fingers qucikly closing around it, stopping it from hitting her. "That's enough of that, thank you very much!" A quick squeeze and the shell crumples in her 'dainty' hand, exploding harmlessly. Then again hitting her was harmless as well, but this way there's less smoke. She then runs forward and grabs the turret, pushing upward, bending it upward like it was made of tinfoil. "If you don'tplay nice, I need to take away your toys!" Then with a grunt she pulls, ripping the top off the tank by the turret and tossing it behind her, at the men running at her. She seems to make sure that it doesnt actually HIT them though. Just tossed it right in front of their path. These were men who had fought in the worst that Qurac had to offer. Seeing this girl, this little blonde that any of them could literally eat for an appetizer before breakfast just casually catch and disassemble the shell as if over by magic, and then bending the turret up and over through the air to point down over and bending it into the center of the hole where she had torn off the tracks had them quaking in literal fear. Several of them screamed, shooting their hands up. Yelling variations of 'oh God' and 'Please Don't Hurt us' and lots of prayers in as many languages. Kara was just face to face over with the quaking leader of the men, holding desperately to his minigun, teeth chattering, "I'll.. I'll shoot!" Aiming it dead cetner at her, ready to blast at her with twelve hundred hsells per minute.. Kara Zor-El smirks a little, crossing her arms. "Well at least most of you are quick learners." Then starts to walk towards the guy with the minigun. "I'd advise against doing what you're thinking of doing." The man stares at her. Then pulls the trigger. Blasting over at Supergirl then with as much firepower as he had over on her, desperately feeding the remaining belts of ammo over into the gun and firing at her at near point blank range. Imagine a man was firing a minigun shooting drops of water. That would be having more of an effect than the teflon coated rounds were having on Kara. Heck, it looked like no matter where he was firing, it was just flattening and falling to the ground, or flattening and bouncing off somewhere. It even seemed like it hit her EYE and didnt even cause her to blink - it was just as ineffective. At least firing water would have had the effect of getting her wet. Finally, she's right within arm's reach of the man, who's still firing the minigun at her bare midriff... until she brings her hands out and crushes the white hot turret to stop the bulletstorm, crumpling the metal then yanking it from his grip and tossing the now useless hunk of scrap metal behind her. She puts her hand on her hip. "Any more you feel like doing or are you going to be as smart as your flunkies?" she asks casually. The man stared over at Supergirl. And let out a completely terrified scream then of pure fear as some of the thick glass elsewhere in the back shattered from the agonizingly high pitch as he fell to his knees, shooting his hands up above his head and dropping the gun as it clattered over to the floor as he and the rest of the men all surrendered. Kara Zor-El looks over at where the police line is, and waves at them that it's clear for them to come in to arrest the would-be bank robbers/terrorists/whatever. "Now what have we learned about sexism in the workplace. Especially when the workplace is robbing banks with assault weapons and tanks?" One of the bank guards, a somewhat elderly man just laughs over at Kara, "That it's an equal opportunity world out there. And never judge a book by it's cover, Ms. Supergirl." Giving her a salute then voer, "And thank you again Ma'am." The various thugs, in destroyed power armor that had been shredded by vibrations and ricochets, a torn up tank, and with the remnants of their weapons scattered around let out terrified sobs and ndoded. Kara Zor-El smiles at the guard. "No problem." She looks at the 'leader' "Be good now." before flying off. There are other emergencies needing to be taken care of after all. Planes to catch out of the air. Supervillains to stop. Streaky's food bowl to refill. Especially the last thing.